


just the usual

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [21]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"coffee" fill. The usual morning routine of the Shatterdome was strange for those that hadn't met the scientists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just the usual

(coffee)

Mako sat in the cafeteria absently stirring her cup of green tea as she looked over the latest reports for Gipsy Danger’s reconstruction. The light was just breaking through the windows in a pink-orange blend that had the woman smiling gently.

Mornings were always quiet in the Shatterdome. The j-techs who had been on the night shift were always quietly moving to bed and collapsing there until further notice, while as many rangers, engineers and scientists would hold out for as long as possible against their alarms, curling up under the thin blankets in the barrack rooms and pretending the outside world didn’t exist.

[[MORE]]

With an almighty crash, that calm quiet was irreparably shattered. The other quiet early risers jumped 3 feet in the air as their heads whipped around, eyes wide. Mako merely sighed audibly, turning to where Newt was shuffling through the gaps in the tables after his crashing into one moments before.

The hyperactive man, when he first woke up in the morning, could barely see straight, let alone walk without crashing to everything that wasn’t even in his way.

Newt slumped onto the seat next to Mako and groaned as his head came to rest on the tabletop. Then groaned again.

Mako rolled her eyes and pushed the cup of steaming, black coffee she’d had next to her next to the scientist’s face. Newt’s nose twitched and his hands grasped at the air around the mug before finally managing to grab onto the cup of liquid gold. He lifted it to his nose and took a deep breath before tilting his head back and sculling the burning liquid without so much as a pause.

Used to it, Mako barely battered an eye, instead turning back to her paperwork. Others were…not so used to the scientist’s rather odd morning ritual, and were visibly weirded out by the experience.

Without a second’s pause, Newt was up out of the chair, slightly more awake (well, at least not crashing into _everything_ this time around) and at the coffee machine, brewing more strong, straight black coffee.

Dr. Gottlieb strode in a few minutes after, hand tightly gripping his cane as he carried his notebook of equations in the other. Mako nodded at him as he quickly made a cup of earl grey and tucked his book into his jacket so he could grab the mug and move over to where she sat. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye showed Newt still next to the coffee machine on what seemed to be his third cup of the morning.

He typically needed around 5 to become normal. Over the course of the morning, as he went through his normal routine of slowly replacing his blood with caffeine, he became his usual hyperactive self.

“About half an hour of peace and quiet remaining then?” he sighed as he took a sip of his tea and scrunched up his nose. The blends here were never quite right.

“If that.” Mako sighed.


End file.
